


Family

by Servena



Category: Leverage
Genre: After 'The low low price job', Christmas, Directly after 'The toy job', Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Eliot, do you want to share something?” Sophie finally asked.





	Family

He could feel their eyes settle on him after Hardison was done talking.  After all, this Christmas they were trading stories instead of expensive presents and he was the only one that hadn’t said anything yet.

“Eliot, do you want to share something?” Sophie finally asked.

“You don’t have to, man”, Hardison said at the look on his face.

“Yeah”, Parker said, suddenly serious.

He set the beer bottle on the table. „I drove down to Oklahoma to see my Dad, right after the Value-More job. But he didn’t open the door.”

“Shit, man”, Hardison said after a moment of silence. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you sure that he was, you know, that he was home?” Nate asked.

“Yeah. Lights were on, car was outside. He was home. He just didn’t want to see me.”

“That sucks”, Parker mumbled.

“Oh Eliot”, Sophie sighed.

“His loss”, Hardison suddenly said. “I mean, if he doesn’t want to see what an awesome person his son has become?”

“I’m not sure he would be proud if he knew”, Eliot mumbled.

“Well, we’re proud, man. We couldn’t do what we’re doing, we couldn’t be helping all those people we’ve been helping, if it weren’t for you. Hell, I’d probably be dead three times over, and the rest of us, too. Ain’t that right?” Hardison looked at the others.

“That’s right”, Nate said.

“Exactly.” Sophie smiled.

Parker emphatically nodded. “Yeah, and if your old man can’t figure that out? That leaves more Eliot for us.”

Eliot nodded slowly. “Thanks guys.”

“Well”, Nate said slowly, “that’s what family’s for.”


End file.
